sugarysweetsfandomcom-20200213-history
Strawberry Coconut Smoothie VS. Super Defender Smoothie VS. Tropical Sunshine Smoothie
Is it better to juice or blend? There is always a lot of discussion among my friends about whether they should juice fresh produce or blend whole foods. I enjoy both and here is why: Juicing - Why I Love Juicing: Juicing makes great use of fresh, raw, cleansing foods - foods which are rich in nutrients and also rich in chlorophyll. Juicing offers: Concentrated nutrition A quick delivery system for nutrients Can be part of a successful weight loss program Can start one on the path to healing I love fresh raw juice. However, using a juicer can definitely be a little bit of a chore. Taking apart and reassembling a juicer can become quite tedious, especially if done more than once a day. Some other disadvantages to juicing involve: The possibility of over nutrition Supplying too much sugar in the diet Decreasing the ability to have bowel movements due to a lack of fiber Super Defender Smoothie With juicing, it's possible to make green vegetable juice, fruit juice or fruit and vegetable juice. Here is a great tried and true combination I use from The Big Book of Juices and Smoothies: 365 Natural Blends for Health and Vitality Every Day. *5 large large kale leaves *3 carrots *1 orange Wash kale leaves. Peel the carrots and orange. Push the kale, carrots and orange through the juicer. Makes 1 serving. Which leads me to: Blender - Why I Love Blending: Blending keeps foods whole. Whole foods are retained in their original package, nutrients are supplied in the right amounts, and fiber is kept intact. Fiber doesn't break down as it goes through our GI tract and while this may seem non-beneficial, fiber works its magic by: Lowering the risk of chronic disease such as heat disease and diabetes Stabilizing blood sugar Avoiding and getting rid of constipation Providing satiety Lowering cholesterol Lowering triglycerides Keeping the colon healthy - may prevent colon cancer The only downfall to blending is fiber does slow down digestion and works your digestive system a little harder. This can be a hindrance if you are ill and need nutrition as quick as possible. But what could be easier than a quick wash and rinse of your best blender? If you haven't decided what the best blender is for your purposes, now might be a good time to compare the top two rated blenders at Blendtec vs. Vita-Mix. They both make great smoothies, just like this one, but there are some key difference to be aware of before making a purchase. Strawberry Coconut Smoothie *1/2 cup fresh or frozen strawberries *1/4 cup fresh or canned pineapple *1/4 cup canned light coconut milk *1 cup ice cubes Place all ingredients in the blender in the order listed. Turn blender to high and let run for 30 seconds or until smooth. Makes 1 serving. Tropical Sunrise Smoothie A great combination which I adapted slightly from The Juice Lady's Guide to Juicing For Health, by Cherie Calbom. *1 (3-inch chunk) fresh pineapple, peeled *1 ripe medium-size banana, peeled (use a frozen banana for a creamier drink) *1/2 medium papaya, peeled and seeded *1/2 cup plain vanilla plant-based milk *6 ice cubes Cut the pineapple chunk into strips that fit into your juicer; juice the strips. Pour the juice into the blender. Add banana, papaya, milk, and ice cubes; blend until smooth. Makes 2 servings.